Death's Priestess
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome is more then a simple priestess as the demons of the Western Castle are about to find out. OneShot maybe more in the future.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha glanced about the eerie inner chapel of the Western Castle the chapels high vaulted ceiling caused the priest's voice to echo malevolently in his ears. It was All-Hallows-Eve and no demon or half demon who resided in the castle could escape what was about to come to pass. Inuyasha listened with half an ear to the sermon that all could understand though he found himself wishing for the sermons from when his father was still alive. Back then you knew the words and the response but you didn't know their meaning.

Kagome slipped into the chapel drawn by the summons of the dead to this place and sat down without even being noticed. Kagome looked down at her translucent hands and sighed. There had been a pause in the sermon and knew soon it would be time. Some minutes later the prayers for the dead died out and Kagome knew that it was time to take over. The language of the dead spilled from her lips seemingly without stop they kept coming almost as if from her very existence as her form seemed to fade in and out of existence. This language that she spoke had both the power to take life and to give life. On this one night it was meant for comfort for the living so that they would know that their deceased loved ones continued on content with the afterlife.

The demons turned to look for the speaker but could only see the flickering form of what seemed to be a young woman of nearly twenty three years of age. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open upon recognizing the flickering form which had been visible for more then a minute before flickering out of view once more, "Kagome," he breathed in shock his eyes wide with what seemed to be both horror and amazement, "I don't understand." This time Inuyasha's murmur was colored by confusion.

Sesshoumaru slowly brought his head around to face Inuyasha without him ever being aware of it. 'This is the miko?' He thought, 'The miko is alive not dead. So how can this be her?'

Kagome rose and drifted to the front of the chapel still flickering and the living priest stepped aside to let her stand before the alter looking, though still flickering in and out of sight, all the more to belong there before the alter then he himself.

Two hours later, after Kagome had stepped foot upon the alter, the bell in the tower began to chime, 'ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.' Twelve time it rang and a hush fell over the congregation waiting for something. They couldn't quite remember what as the even was not fresh in their minds as they had not witnessed such an act for nearly two centuries. A dense fog crept under the cracks of the doors and through the key holes and began to gather around the flickering form that seemed to appeared less and less frequently. Upon the twelfth chime of the bell the fog drifted away to reveal a crumpled form that rose gracefully from the ground. The ghost was no longer incorporeal. Were as the form was once dressed in the clothes of a peasant it now wore an elegant traveling kimono of varying shades of grey ranging from grey so dark it was almost black to a grey so light it was almost white. The creature, for it was no longer a ghost, had a delicate upturned nose and high cheek bones, its skin was pale as if it hadn't been out side in years. Its eyes were a storm cloud grey and its blood red lips parted to flash sun bleached white fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha unable to contain himself any longer. The anger burning in his eyes about the information that such a transformation was even remotely possible. "What the hell are you?"

The creature, Kagome, snickered, "Dead," she replied drolly as if she were discussing the weather outside.

"How can you be dead? I have traveled with you for the past eight years!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Sesshoumaru and the other demons listened closely. Very little information was known about this type of creature. "Think about it Inuyasha, have you ever seen me on All-Hallows-Eve?" Kagome asked softly and in a reasonable tone.

"Well, no, I haven't." Inuyasha replied quietly. "How, though, are you a demon?"

"It is part of being what I am." Kagome replied with a shrug of indifference as the demons before her stirred beginning to lose interest in the conversation.

"What are you called?" The priest who began the sermon asked.

"Death's Priestess." Kagome replied with a smirk.

An outcry emerged from the crowed as they continued denying this small fact. "But you are only twenty three! You told me yourself!" cried Inuyasha. "Death's Priestess has been around since the creation of humans and demons maybe longer."

"I can be any age I want, Inuyasha," began Sesshoumaru, "so why should the priestess of death be any different?"

Inuyasha spluttered in indignation, trying to come up with a response to Sesshoumaru. "He's right you know." Kagome stated clearly. "My name given to me upon my creation was Kagome, I just tend to change it every forty to fifty years," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Miko I wish to speak with you." Sesshoumaru said offering out his arm to Kagome. Grabbing it Kagome let him guide her out of the chapel.

"Wait!" a voice caused both Lord and Priestess to stop, "What did you become during the sermon?" Asked a deer demon.

"A vampire," Kagome replied with a smirk that showed her amusement at the looks on the demons faces as Sesshoumaru led her away.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay, not scary, but that is alright. I don't know if I will continue this or not but you can certainly ask me to continue it and I might be convinced to continue this story.

DSA


End file.
